Naruto: Bonds of tears
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: Naruto forced to grow up and wear a mask to hide his pain. He meets Fu maybe she can help him throw aways his mask and help him find love. Idk I suck at summarys. Naruto x Fu. Strong smart calm and not dense naruto. Good Kurama. T for Kuramas language at times and my occasinal slip of the toung/type. (On hold)
1. Meetings

**Me:hey ya folks its me shadow and I am rewriting this story. I made a few mistakes(a lot). For one I tried to make Naruto a lot more colder and I needed to fix the ages where now head be 9 he is 11.**

**Drako:Yes well he will be continuing the story and I will make sure he delivers all the rewrites of the chapters today since he has them all done. **

**Me:Yes drako I'll upload all the chapters today and get off my lazy ass. It's a good thing I was able to get today off from practice so you guys will get to read all the rewrites. Not much is different except naruto's attitude and I've added a bit more secrets to him. anyways Drako**

**Drako:Bla Bla Bla We don't own Naruto yada yada yada and stuff**

**Me(Sweat drops) On with the rewrite**

* * *

Bonds Through Tears

Chapter 1

Meetings

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Jutsu"**

**With Naruto**

"NARUTO" a scared face man yelled out

said boy simply ignored the man and stayed asleep. a visible tick mark began to form on the man's head as he walked over to Naruto ignoring the snickering and giggles of the other students as he walked past them. Without warning he hit the boy over his head waking him up from his sleep. Rubbing us forehead he looked up at the man.

"That hurt Iruka-sensei" He said

"I would appreciate if you would stay awake at least once when I'm explaining something " The now identified Iruka said as he walked back to the front of the class again ignoring some of the laughter he heard from some of the students.

"Alright class like I was saying before we are going to head outside for a friendly sparing match. Alright now I'll list off who will spar with who. So the first ma-"

Naruto had already started to drown out what Iruka was saying only half listening for his name and who he would be fighting. Naruto was mostly thinking or rather speaking with the Demon that was sealed inside him. **"Kit you should be paying attention in class and not sleeping" ** the giant fox said to him. _"Ya ,Ya I know" _He replied lazily back not really giving a fuck. The big fox sighed **"I know it's tomorrow but can you at least not be so lazy don't you think it would be best to think of a good place to hide" **replied the fox. _"Not like it matters they find me every year so what's the point in hiding" _Naruto said grumpily putting his head back down on the table. Before the fox could speak again Naruto heard his name.

"And the last pair is Naruto and Sasuka. Now the rules are light Taijutsu. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Kenjutsu Understand." The class all nodded " Alright then lets head outside"

As the class all ran outside they all stood around the area waiting for the first match. Naruto though walked off towards a tree he always sat under and waited for his turn as he watched the first match. Through the corner of his eyes he spotted someone walking over towards him. He turned towards said person and watched as his only friend sat beside him.

"Hey Whiskers" a cheerful voice said

"Ten" he replied with no emotion

Tenten, the only person to ever notice him, not treat him like trash and was able to ignore his emotionless responses. She was nice and didn't care what others thought of him all she saw was a boy who needed a friend and his emotionless responses made her very determined to bring back any emotion he ever had. She did her best and would occasionally able to get him to smile or show any other kind of emotion. In a way Naruto was glad he meet her since she was the one of the few people to ignore the rumors and try to befriend him. It was nice to know that not everyone listens to rumors

"So Whiskers you're up against the Teme you think you'll beat him this time" She teased. She knew he could easily beat Sasuke since she had seen Naruto train. He was just too lazy ,like someone else she knew, to even put up much of a fight

"Are you doubting my skills" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well to tell you the truth your Taijutsu sucks and I mean sucks" she said looking at him. Naruto just looked at her and smirks

"Maybe that's what I want people to think" He said teasingly

Tenten just smiled as they went back to watching the fights

They sat and watched and occasionally joked, well Tenten joked, about random things they saw during the matches. When Tenten went up she was matched with some random student. He made the mistake of saying "Girls shouldn't be fighting in a man's world". That angered all the girls present and more so Tenten. The poor boy stood no chance. It was over in seconds leaving many boys and Iruka fear and cover their family jewels as she walked back over to Naruto who watched the entire situation with an indifferent look on his face. The other matches after that were boring until a certain mint green haired orange eyed girl caught Tenten's attention.

"Hey Whiskers look who's next it's your crush" She said looking at Naruto who if he was embarrassed definitely didn't show it. It was a slight misunderstanding when Naruto first saw the girl at the end of the first day of school. He was looking at her because Naruto felt that her chakra was different than the rest. Though Tenten caught him staring at her and to her it looked like he was checking her out.

"Why not invite her over and make a new friend" she suggested "besides you need more friends since I'm your only one"

"And why would I want to have more friends" Naruto asked

"Because I said so"

".."

"Not objecting great I'll bring her over" and she got up and went to retrieve said girl before Naruto could object.

The reason why Naruto didn't want to befriend people was that they didn't last long. Most friends he made when he was younger quickly stopped being friends the next day or they'd get beat up for being friends with a demon. Once he had a meet someone who he thought he could trust and call friend until he stabbed him in the back with a knife. So Naruto stopped making friends and went out of his way to stay away from people. Tenten had been the only one that actually tried to talk with him and make friends with him. At first he didn't trust her and did his best to stay away from her but eventually he got used to her company and would show slight emotion but he still doesn't trust her with any of his secrets.

The other reason he didn't want to her to come over was simply that she was in the same boat like him. She was a Jinchuriki. How'd he know simple really. Kurama had felt her chakra and said it had matched that of the seven-tails Nanabi or Chomei. He was shocked that there was others like him when Kurama first told him about her and his other brothers and sisters. He had noticed though that she was treated different though. Nobody called her demon nobody hurt her or shunned her from the stores. At first he was angry and made that people treated her differently but then realized that no one called her a demon or a freak or any other name. They didn't know she was like him and they treated her like a normal girl and in a way he was glad. No child should be forced to go through the shit he goes through every day. The constant glares, the name calling, Yelling for his death, being shunned and alone, beating from people and more. He'd experienced it all and was forced to grow up and live behind a mask. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else and have them grow up early and live behind a mask. He was lucky that whenever kids his age beat him up that Tentens nowhere near him and never got caught in any of the cross-fire.

Naruto spotted Tenten and the girl walking back over to them. He reverted back to when he first meet Tenten with no emotion in his face only a cold stare as he watch them walk towards him.

"Fu this is Whiskers. Whiskers this is Fu" Tenten said introducing them to each other

"Naruto" He said in a cold voice

"Fu" She said with a bit of enthusiasm

An awkward silence fell on them as the just stood or sat there. Finally breaking the silence was Tenten

"So what'd you think of the match Fu had" She said hoping to break the silence. She sighed in relief when Naruto spoke

"It was a okay but you seem to need work on your Taijutsu" He replied since he knew that she wasn't going anywhere

"Ya I'm need some work on that. I'm used to Kenjutsu mostly not Taijutsu" Fu said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck

"Really now." He said a bit interested in her now since not many people liked to use swords and preferred a Kunai over a long clumsy blade

They talked back and forth about various things like training or food. Surprisingly they had a lot in common. They both loved ramen, They both love nature, They both liked to read more so Fu then Naruto and Naruto learned she liked bugs and the color white while Fu learned he liked the color orange and had a red fox named Kyu and liked to draw.

Naruto didn't know why he was so interested in her or why he was so open with her. Maybe it was her hair he didn't know many people with mint green hair or maybe it was her eyes. He had noticed them when he first saw her but know that he was a closer to her he could see her beautiful orange eyes. Looking at them he felt calm and comfortable talking to her about anything. He hadn't felt like that when he talked to someone while only one other person was able to do that

As the two got to know each other Tenten on the inside was flipping for joy that her brother like best friend and her Fu had so much in common. Tenten has been trying to get Naruto to find more friends but fail. This is the first time he's ever talk this much in with someone he barely knew. She was happy for him. _"Know to seal the deal"_ Tenten thought

"Hey Naruto why don't you show her that cool trick you showed me" She said

"Fine" Naruto said._"I still can't find why I feel comfortable around her" _He thought. **"Come on kit it's quite obvious why. She's just like-". **_"We never bring that up" _Naruto cut him off angrily

On the outside of Naruto's mind he put his hands together, Ignoring the sigh from the fox, and channeled chakra to his hands. a minute later a blue rose was in his hand. The rose was completely made from chakra so it wouldn't die. Naruto handed it to Fu looking indifferently while Fu who blushed lightly took it. In Tenten's head she was jumping with joy at what she was seeing it was a step in the right direction.

"H-How did you make it" Fu asked stuttering at the beginning as she looked over the rose

"I just molded my chakra to into the form of a flower." he explained as he watched her place it in her mint green hair. the blush still lot leaving her face as she found her feet a bit more interesting.

They were interrupted by Iruka who called out his name and Sasukes name to come up. Naruto got up and the trio walked over back to the rest of the class and to the center were Sasuke was waiting for him.

"Ready to lose dobe" Sasuke said as he got into his family's stance

"Let's just get this over with" Naruto said with a neutral face and calm voice as he got into a fighting stance. it wasn't perfect but it wasn't that sloppy either.

"Begin"

Sasuke was the first to move he charged at Naruto and am aimed a punch to his head. Naruto swatted his fist away then elbowed him in the face making Sasuke stumble back. Not wasting a moment Naruto and a punch for his face. Sasuke recovered quickly and grabbed Naruto's and threw him over his shoulder and to the ground. Sasuke just stood over him smirking as He watched Naruto get back on his feet. Sasuke rushed again at Naruto this time faster. Naruto was on the defensive as he blocked and dodge all of Sasuke's attacks. This infuriated Sasuke as all of his punches and kicks never connected or they were blocked. Naruto was waiting for a chance to end the fight he was waiting for Sasuke to make a mistake so Naruto could end it without showing off anything. He found his Chance when Sasuke had extended his arm too far when he threw a punch. Naruto dodge the attack and rolled over Sasuke's back and behind him and quickly swept his feet off the ground sending Sasuke to the ground. Naruto quickly got over him and stood over him ready to strike if he tried to stand up.

"Winner Naruto" Iruka said. Everyone was shocked that the dead last had beaten Sasuke the supposed Prodigy. Many of the fan girls were angry that Naruto could beat Sasuke.

"That's not fair Naruto probably cheated nobody could beat my Sasuke-kun nobody can beat him Narutos just a weak loser" our favorite Pink haired Bitc- I mean Pink haired banshee whined or Yelled at Iruka

**"Pink haired bitch how dare she insult my student. If I could I would go out there and rip each limb off then reattach it then do it again. The damm slut accusing my student again my student who I am training me the kyuubi no kitsune for being weak."** Naruto did his best to ignore Kurama and all of the other slu- I mean Fan girls from whining. Naruto just walked away and back into the school and ignored everyone like he usually does.

He didn't feel like letting the Teme win today. He was getting tired of always purposely losing to him.

They day went on as normal only received glares from Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of the fan girls but to him they were nothing already used to the hateful glares of the villagers. School ended and they all exited the class. outside waiting was Tenten and Fu.

"So what are doing later today" Tenten asked as the trio walked out into the village.

"I'm heading home maybe do some training" Fu said

"Busy mind watching Kyu" Naruto asked

"Sorry I loved the little guy but the last time I took care of him my mom had a fit at the mess he made"

"Damm"

"Um.. If you need someone to watch him then I could take care of him" Fu said. Naruto looked unsure for a second before he said okay. So they split off. Tenten headed home while Naruto and Fu went to towards his apartment.

* * *

**Me:Done hope it a bit better. Bye**

**Drako:Bye**


	2. Learning his past

**Me:And here chpy 2 remember this is a rewrite go back to first chapt for a bit of explanation(It was a horriable explination) Drako do you mind**

**Drako:Own nothing**

* * *

Naruto

Bonds Through Tears

Chapter 2

learning his past

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Jutsu"**

**With Naruto and Fu**

"Can you wait for me at Ichiraku's" Naruto said

"Yea I've been there a couple of times"

"Can you wait for me there and I'll bring Kyu with me over there"

"Um... Okay" fu said before she left to Ichiraku's

When she was a good distance away Naruto let out a sigh. Naruto could smell alcohol around the corner thanks to Kurama heightening his senses when they started to bond more. He knew the moment he stepped around the corner the group of drunks would start chasing him and he knew they would ended up hurting Fu if he didn't send her to Ichiraku's.

He had few options. The first was that he used chakra to climb onto the roof and head to his apartment from there. The problem with that would be that he would look suspicious that an academy student would be running atop the roofs. His second was to walk around the corner and take the beating. That would be the worst since he didn't feel like dealing with that even if he healed quickly it wouldn't be fast enough for the bruises to be gone by the time he went to meet up with Fu. If he waited to be fully healed then that would make Fu suspicious of him. The last option seemed like the best in Narutos opinion. Simply use the **Transformation Jutsu **and hope that they are so drunk of their ass that they wouldn't notice a random civilian walk into his apartment.

Walking into an alley Naruto hid there and preformed the required hand signs for the Jutsu and change into a normal looking civilian. He stepped out of the alley and walked around the corner. He saw a group of six drunken men standing or swaying waiting for someone. When he passed them one of them gave him a confused look then went back to drinking a bottle of sake he had in his hand. 'guess not all of them are completely drunk. I just hope he's not paying attention to me ' Naruto thought. Walking up to his apartment door he looked at the group of men making sure that they weren't looking at him. Satisfied that they were busy drinking he walked into his home.

Naruto looked around his small home. A single bed a kitchen and couch and a bath room it's not much but to him it was home. He didn't have much value wise only a few Items like a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on it that they found him wearing when he was a baby, Which he never takes off , a sketch book he draws in occasionally that Itachi gave him and a guitar that jiji gave him on his last birthday. Those were the only things that had a value to him besides his pet fox. Speaking of fox Naruto found him laying there on his bed.

"Come on Kyu we got to go" The little fox hearing his master call him walked up to him and jumped on his shoulders acting like a scarf and lowering his head to sleep.

Naruto chuckles at the sight "Honestly your just as lazy as Shikamaru" the fox just tilted its head looking up at him before going back to sleep.

"Hopefully your lazy like this with Fu and not cause to much trouble for her."

Before Naruto left he grabbed a few things like his sketch book and guitar and some supplies and put them in some storage seals on his body since he knew he should take Kurama's advice and find a place to hide. He walked towards the window to see if he the group had left yet so he could just walk out. Looking out the window he spotted them still waiting there for him and one of them was looking in his direction. 'It's time like these that I wish I knew how to do dad's **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**' Thought Naruto. Transforming back into his civilian disguised Naruto went towards a window in the back of his apartment. He opened the window and jumped out and used chakra to ease his landing.

'I better get moving or I might worry Fu' Naruto thought

**With Fu heading to Ichiraku's**

Fu head just left Naruto and started to head to Ichiraku's. She had been there a few times to eat put from so she knew where it was by memory so her body moved on its own as she was busy having a conversations with her own tenet.

_'What do you think about him Chomei'_ Fu asked mentally

**"The boy is... interesting. He was cold at first but when you two started chatting he seemed to warm up to you and gave you a nice chakra flower. That takes a lot of chakra control to do that"** Fu blushed remembering the flower he gave her which was placed neatly in her hair.**"Oh it seems like you've taken a liking to the young boy." **Again Fu blushed. **"Anyways continuing, during his match I could tell he was holding back a lot which was quite interesting"**

sighing _'well we'll chat latter'_ Fu said cutting off the mental link leaving Chomei to her thinking and looked up seeing the familiar ramen stand. Fu walked in and took a set wondering how long Naruto was going to take not noticing someone walking over to her

" What would you like miss" A feminine voice said

Fu startled looked up to a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry I'm just waiting for a friend here" Fu said

"Really what's your friends name" the girl said

"Naruto" Fu said

The girl was looking at her for a moment in shook

"What"

Shaking her head the girl spoke "Nothing it's just that Naruto's are number one customer.. and he's like a little brother I never had." The girl paused and looked at he before stretching her hand out "Were are my manners my names Ayame"

"..Fu" Fu said shaking the girls hand

"So you Naruto's friend. Well I'm glad he found another friend to be honest he doesn't have many except a few."

"So do you mind telling me anything else about him.. I'm curious is all" Fu asked. She kind of figured he wouldn't have many friends since he was a bit cold but he was nice once you get past that but to hear that she maybe the only other friend he has besides that girl Tenten made he curious.

"He has a tough life. He was born an orphan the orphanage didn't like him so they threw him out to the streets. He would get beaten badly by the villagers. They would hurt him physically, mentally and verbally. He never fought back and just took the pain. He was pushed to the edge of insanity when he was 9. He had a mental breakdown and he wouldn't let anyone near him and locked himself in his apartment for a few days. When he finally came out... he wasn't the same."

"How so and why did the villagers hate him" Fu said appalled at what these people were doing to him.

"It's not up to me to tell you why they hate him. If he trust you he'll tell you. To answer your other question how long have you been here in the village."

Confused by the question Fu just answered "when I was 4 I came here so for 7 years"

"Well then you might have heard of a boy wearing and orange jumpsuit causing trouble around the town pulling pranks"

"Yea I think I remember people talking about that" Fu had heard rumors about a kid causing trouble they had always called the kid a demon

"Well that was him. He used to always smile and pull pranks. He could lighten the mood in a room with just his smile sometimes. But after his breakdown he became cold.. every time he walked in the streets he ignored the people returning the glares. he never smiles and when he does it's always fake never real. When he started at the academy when he was 9 he didn't change. He kept his cold look and kept his distance from other kids his own age." she Finished and took a breath

"So what caused him to finally break" Fu asked concerned that her new friend was the villagers punching bag and he has the power to stop him but won't.

"I don't know we just found him like that he won't talk about it and when someone tries to look into his mind they get injured somehow" She finished

There was silence between them as Fu soaked in all the information that she was told about her knew friend. Before she could think about anything a voice startled her.

"Story times over but you didn't say any of the juicy stuff"

**With Naruto **

Naruto stood outside and let Ayame finish her story of his life. He wasn't mad that she was telling Fu about him instead he was more annoyed about it. He knew though that Ayame wouldn't tell just about anyone his life even if they were friends. Ayame could tell easily if she could trust you with anything so for her to be telling Fu about him meant that Ayame trusted her with this information. He could tell though that she was leaving out some important information here and there but she was saying it was up to me to tell her about those missing pieces. When I heard here finish I decided to walk in. 'Guess there's no point in faking a smile and act normal'. **"It's better she get to know the normal you if you truly want to be friends or maybe she could be li-" **Kurama said but was cut off by Naruto. '_Why do you keep bringing her up_' Naruto replied before cutting off the link and walking in.

"Story times over but you didn't say any of the juicy stuff" Naruto said playfully as he sat next to a startled Fu.

"You mad" Ayame asked

"No just a bit annoyed" he replied

"If I didn't tell her then she wouldn't get to know the real you"

"I know I know" he replied turning towards Fu.

"So know you know about me what are planning on doing. Are you going to pity me, ignore me, or treat me like a normal person?" Naruto asked. It was a small test to see what she would say.

Fu seem was a bit shocked at the question but she could tell it was a test to see what she would. She knew she wouldn't ignore him after she found out about his past. She had felt a little bit of pity for him but she herself knew that if she was in his shoes pity was the last she would want from people. She would want to feel normal and not someone that everyone feels bad for and have them giver her things just because she had a hard life. To her the answer was simple. Fu extended her hand out.

"Hello my names Fu" she said

Naruto smiled a fake smile but she didn't know that at her answer to his question. 'maybe we can be friends' Naruto thought as he shook Fu's hand

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Ayame stood behind the counter watching the scene behind the counter. 'maybe could help bring back the old Naruto or maybe she could help make is life happier lord knows how bad is life is' Ayame though as they shook hands greeting each other.

* * *

**Me:Yea didn't change much other then Ayame telling about narutos past. Bye**

**Drako:bye**


	3. Encounter

**Me:Chpy 3res go back if you havent read the rewrites**

**Drako:Nada we own**

* * *

Naruto

Bonds Through Tears

Chapter 3

Encounter

**With Naruto, Fu at Ichiraku's**

"So... where's Kyu" Fu said when she let go of Naruto's hand. As if hearing his name the little fox lifted his head up and looked at Fu for a moment then at Naruto before putting its head back down and going back to sleep acting like a scarf. Fu blinked for a moment only now realizing the little red fox around Naruto.

"He likes to sleep on my shoulders a lot when he's awake though he can be hard to handle though he sleeps a lot so you won't have to worry about him much" Naruto explained as he petted him.

"Ya the last time I took care of him he made a mess back here." Ayame said. Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Anyways here take him so you can get used to him" Naruto said handing it to Fu. Kyu quickly wrapped around Fu's neck and went back to sleep. Naruto hide a small smile at the little guy while Fu petted him. That smile quickly left his face and became a frown.

"You should head home it's getting late and there's no school tomorrow because of the Kyuubi festival. I'll come back and pick him up when I see at school Monday. bye" he said as he walked out with a frown on his face. Fu was confused at why he had a frown on his face. Ayame saw the confusion on her face.

"During the Kyuubi festival is when the villagers seem to attack him the most. Naruto goes into hiding for a few days." Fu had a concerned look on her face as she got up quickly but stopped when Ayame spoke again "If you going to go after him don't bother because when he hides no one can find him except some Anbu and the Hokage. Don't worry he has an Anbu watch him constantly around this time"

Fu was still hesitant about leaving her new friend to fend for himself but she knew there was no way to find since she could not sense him with Chomei nor does she know where to look for him and had to agree with what Ayame said. She thanked her and left to her Apartment still worried about Naruto.

**Time skip-Next day **

**With Naruto**

'I've picked worse spots to hide' Naruto thought laying down on a high branch in a tree. In truth he didn't give a fuck this year if they found him. He was getting tired of hiding only for them to find him.

Night had fallen and the Kyuubi festival had started which meant that people were going to start getting drunk and the mob would form to look for him. It would only be a matter of time till they found him. No matter how hard he tried they'd somehow find him. The only thing to do now was get some sleep before the beatings begin.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before he started to smell smoke. He got up quickly and looked down and noticed the tree he was in was on fire. 'What the hell are they planning on burning down the whole village just to try and kill me' Naruto thought jumping onto a nearby roof. Looking down he saw a large group of villagers some with torches and other makeshift weapons. Looking closely at the mob he spotted a few Shinobi mixed in as well.

"Son of a-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as the Shinobi in their ranks jumped at Naruto with kunai in hand. Acting on pure reflex Naruto jumped back flipping mid air and pulling out a hidden kunai and deflecting another kunai thrown at him.

"Well what ya know. The little demon can fight" one of them said.

Naruto looked around and counted a total of six Shinobi each varying in skill. two genin , three chunin and one jonin. The genin he could handle easily but two chunin and a jonin was too much for him at his current skill level. 'WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON' Naruto practically screamed in his head. **"Kit now's not the time to think".** 'Ya but I can't kill them and I'm no match for a jonin' Naruto countered as he raised his Kunai in his hand defensively. Before anyone could attack two anbu jumped down in front of Naruto.

"Disperse now" one of the anbu said mostly to the civilians that had made their way around the building. Once the civilians left the same anbu turn to look at the jonin.

"You are all under arrest for assault and attempt of murder" he said taking out his sword and pointing it towards them ready in case they decide to fight

'Something doesn't seem right' Naruto thought as the Shinobi just smiled at the anbu

"As if you could take us all on" The jonin said

"It would be useless to struggle I've sent a messenger bird back to the Hokage to send reinforcements"

The Shinobi didn't even back off knowing that back-up was on its way.

'Now I know something's up. Why aren't they giving up' as if answering his question the second anbu spoke.

"I think it's time we get things going. Sorry about this Mamoru it's nothing personal..." He said as he took out his own sword cut the anbu now known as Mamoru in half.

"It's just revenge he said finishing his sentence" as the anbu fell to the floor dead.

'WHAT THE HELL' Naruto looked at the now dead anbu and back up at the Shinobi the only words leaving his mouth were "Why"

"Simple like I said revenge. I had nothing against him but he was in the way" The anbu said as he faced Naruto. he raised his sword at Naruto pointing it at him.

"you die here Demon" he said as the two genin behind him rushed to attack him.

The only thing Naruto thought was 'Fuck it I can't hold back if I want to live'

**(Warning I suck at fight scenes so this will suck but I tried my best)**

Dodging a punch from one of the genin he punched him in the gut. He ducked quickly as the other tried to slash as him only to injury his teammate.' Some teamwork' He thought. Not caring that his partner injured him he moved past him and again rushed at Naruto. 'The quicker I end this the faster I can get away' Naruto thought as he moved faster than the genin ,of course the jonin and anbu could see him moving, could see he was in front of him and again punched him in the gut making the kid spit out a bit of blood. Not ending it there Naruto again moved fast and kicked the kid in the head hard sending him flying into the building. Moving fast Naruto appeared in front of the shocked genin upper cutting him and sending him into the air. The genin looked up and saw Naruto as he punched him square in the face sending him back down to earth.

Not even able to make a run for it the three chunin were on him with better teamwork then the two genin. One chunin Axe kicking him not expecting them to attack right away Naruto he was hit full force sending him down towards his teammate who did a spinning kick straight into Naruto's gut and again sending him to his last teammate who had his arm stretched out and clothe lining him. Naruto laid on the ground with blood running out of his mouth and head. The man that clothe lined him picked him up and put him in an headlock. One of the chunin rushed at him with a kunai. Thinking quickly Naruto stomped as hard as he could on the guy's foot as he yelped loosening his grip on him. He broke free quickly grabbing the rushing chunin's hand as he disarmed him taking the kunai and elbowing him in the face at the same time. Turning around he slashed once at the guy who held him hostage then followed by a strong kick to the head that sent him flying towards the building. Turning back around he was meet with a barrage of punches and kicks from the two chunin. A final kick had sent him towards a wall. Falling down to his knees and coughing up blood he looked up seeing the remaining two chunin walking towards him and stopping a few feet in front of him. By now a few buildings were on fire and a few others were starting to burn as well. The strange thing is that the area they were fighting in wasn't on fire not one single building around them. He had to put that at the back of his mind though as one of the chunin looked at the anbu who nodded towards him to finish him.

The chunin raised his kunai preparing to cut off his head before he another kunai found its way into his throat killing him.

Naruto's vision was a bit blurry but he could make out a few details of the figure in front of him. All it took for Naruto to recognize the person was the green hair. Fu stood in front of Naruto protectively with a water blade in hand.

**With Fu (Before saving Naruto)**

All day Fu was worried about Naruto wondering why he was hated and if they were hurting him now. **"Relax Fu girl I'm sure he's fine. That lady said that he had anbu watching him around this time".** 'I know Chomei but I can't help but worry about him. It's weird that I barely know him and I'm already taking care of his pet and worrying over him. It's like my gut is telling me something's wrong'. **"Then trust your gut and go out there and look for him"** Agreeing with Chomei Fu grabbed her kunai feeling that she may need it left not before making sure the little fox was okay. As soon as she walked out of her door she could smell smoke easily with her heighten senses . She looked in the direction she smelled smoke and could see a tree and a few buildings on fire. She didn't think as she ran across the roof tops hoping to make it to Naruto.

When She arrived she had just finished seeing the two chunin pummeling Naruto. She watched as they walked up and prepared to deliver the killing blow. She quickly threw the kunai at the chunin that was about to attack Naruto . The blade finding itself lodge in the man's throat. Fu had jumped down in front of as she created a water blade in her hand.

**With Hokage(Same time Fu saved Naruto)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage was facing his archrival paperwork. Even on a day like today he was stuck doing paperwork and he had a large amount today forcing him to stay in his office later than normal. It was a good thing to because after signing the last bit of paper work two anbu appeared in his office. One wearing a Dog mask and another a Raven.

"Yes what do you have to report" He said

"There is a large fire that is happening now in the shopping district sir. I have already deployed a team to take care of the fire sir" The raven masked spoke first

"Very well" he said a bit worried at what the villagers were doing to Naruto but he knew that the two anbu watching him tonight would keep him safe.

"If that is all t-"

"Their also have been reports of a blond fighting against several Shinobi" The dog masked anbu spoke.

Hiruzen's faced paled at the thought at that.

"Dog, Raven we must hurry to the scene" Hiruzen as he stood from his chair.

"Hi" They replied as they leapt out the window.

They all had on thought In their heads 'Hang on Naruto we're coming'

* * *

**Me:Didn't see much wrong in this chapter so kept it mostly the same. Bye**

**Drako:Bye**


	4. Friends

**Me:Go back if you no read the rewrites of the other chapters**

**Drako: I'm getting tired of doing all of these disclamers**

**Me: Fine I'll do it. (Coffes) bfajshdffehuhfjahfejafhfeiajefkls**

**Drako:What**

**Me: and that was the disclamer again we own nothin**

* * *

Naruto

Bonds Through Tears

Chapter 4

Friends

**With Naruto and Fu**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked trying to stand but fell back down

"What does it look like... I'm helping a friend" She said smiling at Naruto

"I don't need your help." Naruto said trying again to stand up and falling down.

"It doesn't look that way to me"

"He's a chunin and the other two are jonin and anbu"

"Trust me. I can take them" she said 'All I have to do is hold him off till help arrives' Fu thought 'Wish me luck lucky seven we just have to survive till help arrives'. **"We can do that but we can't risk using my chakra. You haven't been able to tap into the one-tailed cloak yet"**

In Naruto's mind 'Damit Kurama how long till I can stand and fight'. **"Give me five minutes but you'll still be in a lot of pain"**

**"**Fine hold him off for five minutes" Naruto said. Fu nodded at that.

"Oh would you look at that the demons got a friend. Step aside and let us kill him and we will forgive you for killing one of our men" The anbu said

"Not a chance"

"Very well" The anbu looked at the last chunin "Kill her she poses no threat like the demon she should be easy to kill. Fuku Kill the boy before the reinforcements arrive" The anbu said looking at the jonin.

The Fu stood in front of Naruto as the two Shinobi rushed at them. 'Kurama' Naruto thought franticly. **"Three minutes" **he replied. 'Damit we don't have three minutes' he said as he looked around and spotted the fallen anbu's sword. Thinking quickly he rushed grabbing the sword and stood next to Fu. He was feeling extreme pain right now and was only standing up with sheer will. **"Kit you're not fully healed have internal bleeding and a rib that could puncture your lung if you're not careful". **'Then focus on healing and I'll try not to get hurt'.

"I got the jonin" he said as he waited for said jonin to reach him

Fu nodded as she rushed to attack the chunin.

**Fu's fight**

Fu had rushed at the chunin meeting him head on both their blades crashing together. As hard as she pushed the chunin had the upper hand in strength as he pushed Fu back.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing Kai" He said as he rushed at her again.

He swung the kunai aiming for her head. He was fast but she could see it coming. Fu ducked as he swung at the air. Taking the opportunity she slashed at his stomach and spun around him and slashing at his back as well. Before he could attack again Fu flew through some hand signs "**Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**" She said taking a deep breath and exhaled a large amount of powder that shined bright against the moon and burning building and temporarily blinding her opponent in the powder. Rushing quickly she used her senses to find and attack him quickly. Slash after slash the Chunin found himself angrier and angrier. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** as a gush of wind scattered the powder away and reveling Fu. Rushing at her fu brought up her water sword and blocked various slashes from the guy. Fu knew she couldn't hold out much longer. They clashed again one more time before she heard someone yell at her. She didn't have time to react as she was hit by a large blast of wind. The wind was so powerful that it left large gashes and cut's all over her body. Before she could fly any further she felt someone catch her. She looked up pain evident in her face and saw Naruto

**Naruto's fight**

As Fu raced off to fight the chunin Naruto held his ground holding the blade in a reverse grip as the jonin clashed with him his kunai locking with his sword. Disengaging and jumping back Naruto raised his blade up defensively his left hand laying limp and useless at the moment. Naruto looked up and saw the man holding his kunai. Naruto noticed that it was glowing blue and it grew a bit larger. **"Kit he's using wind chakra on his weapon making it longer and sharper. Channel your own wind chakra into the blade like we practiced with the kunai except focus more on it being sharp".** Following his instructions he did as he was told. When he looked at the blade he saw it now glowed blue as the wind chakra was channeling through it.

The man looked a bit shocked at him shook it off quickly and rushed at him. Naruto jumped back as he slashed at him. Every slash he jumped back till he hit a wall behind him. The jonin slashed again at his head. Ducking he rolled under his attack and slashed at his side injuring him. He would dodge attacks and then attack once and then went back to dodging using his speed, flexibility and small size to his advantage.

The man was angry that he wasn't able to even hit the kid. He looked behind the kid and saw the girl from earlier locked together with his student. 'Pathetic if he can't even kill an academy student' He thought before he thought of something. He could easily take them out now with a simple Jutsu. If the demon dodged it then the two people behind him would get hit by it and that would mean two problems gone. Going through the hand signs he and pushed his arms forward **" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".**

Naruto dodged it easily but looked behind him and saw Fu and the chunin locked with their respective blades. The wind was way too powerful to withstand if they were hit directly and Fu was in the line of fire.

"FU" He yelled at her as he ran towards her hoping she would dodge it. Apparently not hearing him she and the chunin were hit full force of the blast. He was able to catch her before she flew any further like the chunin . Looking down he saw her face and knew she was in pain. He looked back at the chunin who flew farther past them. He laid there on the ground , not moving. It was clear to him he was dead. The only reason Fu survived was thanks to the Nanabi for healing her right away or maybe she warned her in time to prepare for it he didn't know but was glad she was still alive.

"You alright" He said laying he down cradling her.

"Yea" she said wincing in pain as she leaned onto Naruto.

'Were are they. They should have been here already' Fu thought as she turned to look at the two Shinobi

"I'm getting tired of this finish them Fuku" The anbu said

"With pleasure" He said as he started to go through a few and signs. He didn't get to finish whatever Jutsu he was about to do as he fell over blood running from his neck falling to the ground dead.

A kid around the same age of Naruto and Fu stood in front of them a sword in his right arm. He wore a black jacket and pants with a pair of black boot and had short black hair. On his back was a thin black scabbard. The sword itself was normal looking. The hilt was covered in black leather and the blade itself was made of a dark colored looking metal

"Sorry I'm late man you look like hell" the boy said in a calm and humorous tone.

For the first time Fu say Naruto smile. A genuine smile not the same one she saw when they first meet but one from the real Naruto the one under the mask. Looking at him she felt warm and comfortable. 'I guess Ayame was right about him when she talked about his smile' realizing that what she was thinking she blushed and turned back to look at the boy. 'Good thing Naruto didn't notice' she thought. Wrong but Naruto paid it no mind for now

"I see that you think black makes you look cool and intimidating and you try fighting two genin, three chunin right after that, and then a jonin with one arm " Naruto said laughing a bit at the end

"Excuses, excuses" He said getting into a fighting stance gripping the sword with both hands and holding it across horizontally in front of him.

'Finally' Fu thought as she sensed three people close by one of them the Hokage

"Naruto I can sense more people coming there one of them is the Hokage but they're close but if we can hold him off we can make it through this" Fu explained

The anbu heard this and laughed

"You honestly think you three can take me on especially if one of guy's are hurt and can't fight and the other only has one arm." he said looking at Fu and Naruto

"I'll kill you all before the others arrive. Though I am interested at why you all are fighting to protect this demon. If you know who he truly was then you wouldn't want to protect him. You see he is the reason many of the Shinobi clans don't trust us and it's because of him that my parents are dead and not only that but he was the one who killed my brother." He explained

This shocked the three of them. Fu was shocked at hearing this and could think to believe that what he was saying was true. Drako was shocked for another reason 'This can't be who I think he is' was what he thought. Naruto just froze his skin paling at what he said. Naruto knew who he was talking about but before he started to fall into his memories Kurama snap him out of it. **"Kit forget about him you can't let your guard down now" **Kurama said to him. shaking his head he thanked Kurama . He looked back at the anbu with a blank face at the same time he thought 'So he's an Uchiha and he's his brother. No wonder the flames never came over here.'

"So what if I did" he said this shocked Fu while Drako realized that what he suspected was correct.

"So you're the kids brother .. yes I remember know he used to talk about his big brother being part of the anbu" He said with an impassive look.

Without another word the anbu dash at them as they were barely able to dodge his attack from his sword. Jumping back he landed in front of a building and placed Fu down.

"Are you going to be okay here" He said with no emotion in his voice looking at her. His cold voice and face looked at her sending shivers down her back as she slowly nodded. He looked at her for a bit then jumped to join Drako who was barely able to hold off the anbu's attacks. She just watched as he jumped into the fray wondering what the hell happen to him in his past and who the was Drako.

**With Naruto, Drako**

Naruto had jumped in and blocked a slash from anbu who had gotten behind. He pushed forward as Drako and him blacked and slashed at the anbu. He was still in pain and sore but he ignored it as he fought the anbu. Though even with both Drako and himself fighting him at the same time they were barely holding their ground.

It seemed like they were done for when the anbu stab Drako in the stomach. The anbu pulled back the blade but found that his sword didn't move. Looking back he saw that Drako was holding on to the sword in place with both his arms. He was shocked and that's all that Naruto needed as he rushed in charging wind chakra into the blade. He quickly cut off the anbu's hand that held the sword and spun around quickly and sliced his head off. The anbu's body fell to the floor beheaded.

Naruto hated to kill but he knew they wouldn't last much longer if he hadn't killed him in that moment. He could sense the three people closing in but they're still a good bit away. sighing he turned towards Drako who had just finished pulling out the sword and tossed to the ground. Walking towards him tossing one of his arms over his shoulder they walked or limped towards Fu placing him next to her on the ground leaning against the wall.

"How you feeling" Naruto asked sitting in front of them looking at Fu. His face was still natural but his voice wasn't cold but sounded concerned.

"I've been better" She said. He nodded and looked back at Drako who had taken off his jacket and tied it around him where he was stabbed.

"And you Drako"

"Just peachy" He said with a smile. Silence befell them while Naruto help treat Fu's injury's and Drako his own. It was Fu who broke the silence.

"It's kind of unfair now" Fu said as both Drako and Naruto looked at her.

"How so" Naruto said as he went back to treating her

"Well you have a sword now and I don't" She said pouting

Naruto looked at her 'She looks cute when she pouts' Naruto thought then realizing what he was thinking he quickly but that thought at the back of his head.

He looked at her and smiled

"Tell ya what when Jiji gets here I'll ask him and we'll see about getting you a sword. Besides you'll need it when we train" Naruto said

Fu tilted her head confused and said "what". Inwardly Naruto was melting at how cut she looked when she did that. **"Someone has a crush" **Kurama teased. 'Shut it and focus' He replied before going back to Fu.

"I mean we're going to help you train so that if we ever have to fight side by side I won't worry as much"

"Ya if we ever fight together I would like to know that my teammate is safe. By the way names Drako" He said extending his arm out.

Fu blinked then smiled "My names Fu. I didn't know Naruto had any other friends" She asked

"Well we don't hang out as much as we used to." He said smiling at her. "So how long have you been friends" he asked

"I meet him yesterday for the first time" she said

He looked at me surprised then looked at Naruto who was busy wrapping her legs with bandages

"Why are already offering to train her if you barely meet her that's so unfair and where did you get the bandages" He said whining

"Because she hasn't once yet annoyed me like you do every time I see you and I use storage seals to hold medical supplies" he said as he finished wrapping her leg.

He looked at Naruto for a minute before he smiled mischievously.

"Oh I see" He said chuckling before he was hit upside the head by Naruto

"This is exactly what I mean now shut it we have company" Naruto said as he stood up and Two anbu and the Hokage landed in front of them.

"Your late like always dog" Naruto said crossing his arms and looking at the dog masked anbu

* * *

**Me: I havent found much wrong in any of the chapters other then changing narutos attitude and age as well as some of the conversations. the next chapter will be mostly new so hoplfuly you'll get it today as well as a new chapter bye**

**Drako: I still have no idea what you said in the begining...Bye**


	5. Aftermath

**Me:This is probobly the shortest chapter I will ever do and the reason is that there will be a time skip to graduation day. Remember to go back and read the other chapters since I rewrote them.**

**Drako:Own nothin**

* * *

**Naruto**

**Bonds Through Tears**

**Chapter 5**

**Aftermath**

**with Naruto(and people)**

"What happened here" Hiruzen said

"Well like usual I'm attacked nothing out of the ordinary other then they set the tree on fire and I was attacked by two genin, three chunin a jonin and an anbu" Naruto side as if he was talking about something simple like the weather.

"Any further discussion should wait till we take these two to the hospital and then discuses in your office. All you need to know right know is that the two genin and one of the chunin are still alive and that the other two chunin and both the jonin and anbu are dead" Naruto said again nonchalantly.

Hiruzen blinked a bit then sighed

"Raven take care of the bodies and detain the survivors and send them to Ibiki for interrogation. I'll send a cleanup team to help you. Dog help them to the hospital. Report to my office Naruto after you get them to the hospital." He said and then left back to his office

Sighing Naruto walked over to Fu and lifted her up bridal style his left arm being healed thanks to Kurama. When he lifted her up he noticed her blush a bit but put it aside.

"Dog can you carry Drako" Naruto said looking at The dog masked anbu who nodded and picked him up and put him on his back.

"Ah how come you won't carry me" he asked playfully

"Cause then you'd annoy me the whole way" Naruto said as he jumped onto the roof tops and headed towards the hospital.

Fu couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed at Naruto caring her like this. Though she had to admit it to herself it felt nice being in his arms. It felt very comfortable the way he held her that she started to feel her eye lids start to fall as she watch his moon light face eventually succumbing to sleep.

Naruto looked down when he felt Fu relax completely and was surprised to see her asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. He had to admit she did look beautiful and he had taken notice to the blue flower in her hair the same one he had given her the other day. He shook his head quickly erasing anymore of those thoughts. Sighing he looked back up seeing that they were almost there.

He was glad that the people on duty were the ones that didn't hate him and treated his friends. It was a bit awkward trying to put Fu on the bed to check her because she was gripping tightly onto Naruto's shirt. They had checked over her and found that she would be fine with bed rest since Naruto took care of the majority of her injuries. Drako wasn't that bad either. The stab wound had missed any internal organs so they he wasn't in much danger but they recommended him to rest a day in the hospital just in case. He was placed in a room next to Fu's. Naruto had stayed in Fu's room to make sure she was okay before he would leave to report to the Hokage.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard scratching on the windows. He turned and looked at the window and saw Kyu standing on the windowsill trying to enter. Chuckling at the foxes antiques he open the window and let him in. The fox jumped onto Fu's bed and curled up next to her. Shaking his head he walked out and made sure that Kakashi (Dog It's quite obvious) would stand guard outside their rooms before he left to Hokage tower.

**With Naruto in Hokage's office**

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage arms crossed waiting for the Hokage to speak. He had just finished going over the entire fight and was waiting for him to do something.

Hiruzen sighed. _'The villagers are getting more violent and now I can't even trust any Shinobi to watch over Naruto'. _As if reading his mind Naruto spoke

"The only Shinobi I trust are both Kakashi and Itachi and they've both been watching over me whenever they weren't on a mission. I could always feel them watching me and they stopped most of the mobs that ever tried to kill me" Naruto explained

Hiruzen just nodded at what Naruto said to him. Both of those were his trusted and most loyal men he knew. Hell Itachi was willing to slaughter his entire clan because they were forming a coup lucky he was able to talk them out of it. Before he could say anything Naruto spoke and what he said caused him to freeze

"I think it's time that I take what's mine. My father's **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** would have been useful so of could easily escape that situation."

"How di-"

"It doesn't take a genius and you can't expect a giant fox not to talk to me about my parents especially if my dad was the one to seal him into me"

Hiruzen was shocked at hearing this especially since he said that the Kyuubi is speaking with him

"Don't worry about him he hasn't done anything bad now about my family's Jutsu that belongs to me. Both my mother and fathers"

Hiruzen sighed before opening a drawer and pulled a scroll

"This is your father's scroll and contains all his techniques. All of your mother's clan techniques and Jutsu are in there own personal library back at their house." He hands Naruto a piece of paper with an address on it. "It has a blood seal on it so only you and whoever you invite are can enter the house"

Naruto nodded "By the way I kept the anbu blade" Naruto said leaving him to his thoughts

Once outside Kurama spoke **"So why now" **He asked. _'I think it's time I start learning some of my family's Jutsu.'_ Naruto cut off the connection and decided to go back to the hospital and wait for Fu and Drako to wake up.

* * *

**Me:Review and stuff bye**

**Drako:Bye**


End file.
